I propose to continue my investigations of the mechanism of binaural interaction, using psychophysical techniques to study the use of temporal cues within the high-frequency auditory system. Of special interest will be the integrality of multiply-coded information and the role of selective attention for reducing the effects of stimulus uncertainty.